The Dark Forest
The Dark Forest is a room with two trees with arms and faces. The player must find the key in one of the trees' mouths. However, a spirit of a temple guard might inhabit the trees (which is either a real person inside one of the two trees or they are animatronic), grabbing them with the tree's arms, players do have to be very careful in this room by the way according to Olmec. The player may choose to avoid taking this chance and plow through the breakaway wall to the Mine Shaft (Season 2) or the Quicksand Bog (Season 3). The tree inhabited by a temple guard usually says "Oh, Yeeeaaaahh!" or "Come here" (Season 2) and "Got you!" (Season 3) when grabbing the contestant, his only lines were provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Trivia * No team were ever successful in even making it to an artifact that was ever located in the Dark Forest, though in The Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh a player got close, missing it only by a few seconds. * In every episode where a team with less than two full pendants attempted to retrieve an artifact placed in this room, the team would lose as a result of a Triple Seizure. * Although this room was a successor of the Tomb of the Ancient Kings, the doors and fallen column from that room can still be seen in the background and have been unaltered. * The trees inhabited by the Temple Guard Spirit are similar to the apple trees in The Wizard of Oz. * In the first 13 episodes of Season 2, Olmec did not warn the players about the temple spirit in the Dark Forest while he guides them to the temple. From The Electrified Key of Benjamin Franklin and onward, he does. ** This is the only room where Olmec warns the players about the temple guards while observing that room. * This was the first room where a temple guard is encountered in Season 2. * In some episodes like The Bone Necklace of the Blackfeet Chief, a tree will be seen hanging one of its arms on the breakable wall showing a sign that the temple spirit is inhabiting it. In some episodes, one of the trees catches the contestants with only one arm. * In some episodes like The Enormous Iron Nose Ring of Babe the Ox and The Snow Cone of Mount Kilimanjaro, the temple spirit in the tree attempts to grab the player but misses. * In some episodes such as The Ivory Elephant of Scheherazade, the arms of the tree can flail before the contestant places their hand in the keyhole. * In Season 2, the Dark Forest was not so "dark" but in Season 3, the lighting was altered to make that room darker. * The Crown of Queen Nzinga was the only episode to end the run due to the player being captured in the Dark Forest. * The last episode to feature the temple spirit was The Dried Ear of Corn of Sojourner Truth. * In The Snow Cone of Mount Kilimanjaro, Heather Cuevas opens the door to the shrine and the top door does not open. * In The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftain, just before the first commercial break, one of the trees was moving its arms even though the artifact was located in its location and all three temple guard were encountered in different locations. This was presumably done for comical purposes. * In Season 2, the artifacts that were hidden in the Dark Forest were stuck on the tree on the right (the tree on the left never got a single artifact stuck on it). But in Season 3, the artifacts were hidden on the golden door in the middle of the room. This was presumably due to the room's change of lighting at the beginning of Season 3. *In Legends (the official Legends of the Hidden Temple crossover with The Loud House), one of the rooms in the temple run resembles the Dark Forest. Unlike the official version, it is located above the Shrine of the Silver Monkey instead of below and a regular Temple Guard would appear instead of one of the trees being the temple spirits. Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Rooms Category:Rooms That Have Featured the Guards Category:Layout X Category:Layout XI Category:Layout XII Category:Layout XIII Category:Layout XIV Category:Layout XV Category:Artifact Locations Category:Special Temple Guard Rooms Category:Rooms That Did Not Feature a Half Pendant Category:Rooms in the Original Show Category:Rooms Featured in the Board Game Category:Golden Doors Rooms